A Story Rewritten
by KAviator67
Summary: Sequel to paperskirt's As Fleeting As Ink. Mei wasn't ready for their story to be over. Almei, with some Lingfan and Edwin


This is a sequel to paperskirts's As Fleeting As Ink because it left me emotionally incapacitated and crying every time I thought about it haha. So make sure you read that first, otherwise this one won't make sense! ( s/10597284/1/As-Fleeting-as-Ink). I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

 **A Story Rewritten**

It felt like a dream. After years of loving Alphonse Elric, there he lay, after a passionate and painful night where they admitted their feelings for each other. She wanted to memorize every aspect of him: the way his hair glittered like gold in the morning light, giving him an almost angelic appearance. The definition of the muscles that he developed since the Promised Day, and the feeling of peace they brought her when he held her. The soft lips that traced her skin the night before, bringing her more pleasure than she thought was possible. She needed to remember everything because this was the first and last time she would be with him.

She glances down at the floor, seeing the Qun Kwa lying on the ground, with one tassel missing.

" _Write me a story…our story."_

His request crumbled the wall that she built around her heart. The wall that kept her from doubting the decision to marry for the sake of her clan. It was fine to have a crush on him as a young girl, but she had a duty to protect her clan. Even if it meant she could never be with the one she loved.

She slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb him. Leaving him was already breaking her heart, but she knew she would lose her courage if she had to look into those golden eyes before walking away.

" _It'll end when you open your eyes in the morning. We'll leave with good memories."_

She let Alphonse's words echo in her head as she neatly folded his clothes. It ended. We'll be left with good memories. Being with the love of her life would just be a memory, because she would marry a man who could provide support to the Chang people.

Putting her Qun Kwa back on made her sick to her stomach. The smooth stitches felt like daggers on her skin, and each tassel felt like a weight that was holding her in place, keeping her with Alphonse. But she forced herself to tip toe to the bathroom to fix her hair in order to hide her night of passion from her family.

She looked in the mirror and saw a bride-to-be staring back at her. Instead of eyes that were glowing with excitement, she was faced with an empty look of regret. She tried to focus on creating her signature braids, but her mind kept wandering to the memories of Alphonse's hands running through her hair. She carefully adjusted her hair as she braided it to cover the mark that he left on her neck and forced herself to repress the aching desire to jump back into bed. The desire to let those lips and hands leave more marks, claiming her as his own and bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. But his words continued to echo in her head – our story, it'll end in the morning, we'll leave with memories.

As she tried to gain her composure while moving onto the next braid, her eyes fell onto the space where a tassel was missing.

And suddenly that look of regret was replaced with one of determination, as she ran out the door with her half-braided hair flowing behind her.

She wasn't ready for their story to be done.

* * *

"LING!"

Mei came barreling through the palace doors like a disheveled tornado. She saw the young Emperor walking through the imperial garden with his guards trailing behind him and Lan Fan at his side.

Before she could break down the gate, two guards grabbed her and blocked her path. "Princess, you cannot demand an audience of the emperor whenever you please."

"LING IF YOU DO NOT HAVE THESE MEN LET ME GO I WILL TELL EVERYONE HOW THE NOBLE EMPEROR MOOCHED HIS WAY THROUGH AMESTRIS!"

Ling looked over at his half-sister with a look of panic that was quickly replaced by his cheeky grin. "Why, I always have time for you, Princess!" He motioned for the guards to release her, then ushered the guards away. "Please, let me and the bride-to-be have a moment alone. Lan Fan will be more than enough to protect me in our own garden."

Once the guards left the garden, Ling gave Mei an exasperated sigh. "I TOLD you, 'what happens in Amestris, STAYS in Amestris!' And though your Qun Kwa looks lovely, I suggest you do something a little more…sophisticated…with your hair on your wedding day."

Mei ignored his sarcasm as she built up the courage to reveal her epiphany to the emperor. "I can't get married. I'm in love with Alphonse."

A look of shock was plastered on Ling's face. Hearing the words out loud for the first time made her realize the futility of her situation. She fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"I know that he is an Amestrian that has nothing to offer my clan but I can no longer deny my feelings for him. I'll be disowned and my clan will be in jeopardy…and it's my duty to do what is best for them…but…" She couldn't bring herself to look up at the emperor as she began doubting her choice and fearing the emperor's judgment.

"It took you long enough."

She looked up to see a smile spread across Ling's face, and it was her turn to be shocked. "What?"

Ling chuckled. "You might have fooled a lot of people into thinking it was just a childhood crush, but not me. You loved Al since he was just a metal tin, and that kind of love doesn't just go away with age."

Mei felt relief wash over her, but that feeling was short lived. "But it doesn't matter, I have to do what's best for the clan."

Ling paused. "Well, I'm definitely familiar with clan trouble, as you know." The emperor's grin faltered, and Mei knew his voice was filled with more sadness than his usual sarcasm.

The emperor recently made the controversial decision to disown himself from the Yao clan. It was a decision that shocked the nation and enraged his clan. But he sacrificed his family and his own identity for the good of the nation. His goal was to make the Xing dynasty independent of any single clan, so he would no longer have children with a member of each clan. This would hopefully end the wars between clans for the throne, thereby unifying the Xingese people. It was an honorable decision to make, and Mei understood that she needed to make her own honorable sacrifice by going through with her marriage.

"I understand, emperor," she whispered with heartbreak in her voice. She ran out of the garden with tears streaming down her face and didn't hear Ling call after her. She needed to return to the Chang village and she'd figure out a way to stop the tears on her way there.

Ling stood in the garden, perplexed at Mei's sudden departure before he could explain himself. He looked over at Lan Fan, and she removed her mask, seeing the concern on his face. Ling saw a look of sadness on Lan Fan's face as she whispered "what can we do, my lord?"

Much like his sister, Ling's concern was replaced with determination. "GUARDS!" Ling's shout was met with an onslaught of armed men, concerned for the emperor's safety. Lan Fan quickly replaced her mask to join the other guards at attention.

"Cancel all my plans for today, and prepare my carriage."

* * *

Al couldn't bring himself to stay for Mei's wedding. Waking up alone broke his heart, but watching the woman he loved commit herself to another man would crumble any pieces that were left.

Ed and Winry's excitement for Al's early return quickly turned to concern when they saw his tears. Al explained what he confessed to Mei and that she returned his affection, but she still was marrying the other man for the sake of her clan. Winry hugged Al until he thought he'd lose his body again as she told him how much she loved him. Once he finally broke free of her grip, she started making a pie while explaining how Mei wasn't good enough for Al anyway. Al was surprisingly met with kindness from his brother instead of sarcasm, but after a slice of pie Ed slapped him on the arm.

"Well, there's nothing better than some sparring to get your mind off of a girl!"

"Yeah, it kept your mind off of me for years!" Winry sarcastically retorted.

"I WAS SAVING THE COUNTRY FROM HOMUNCULI, WOMAN!"

Al laughed as Winry and Ed began one of their screaming matches, but he slowly became lost in his own thoughts. He had a pang of sadness knowing that unlike himself, Ed returned to the woman he loved after their battles. But Al's attention returned to the present as he saw his brother running out the door as Winry reached for her wrench.

The sparring distracted him for a few hours, but during one of the matches Ed got the upper hand, causing Al to fall flat onto his back. The memories of Mei's lectures on properly breaking his fall turned into a fleeting feeling of her fingers tracing his back on their last night together. Al was flooded with pain, and Ed quickly ran to his brother's side.

"Al, did I hurt you?!" Ed panicked, fearing that he hurt his brother's physical body. Al gave Ed a weak smile to ease his brother's concern.

"I was never good at falling. Mei always told me the right place to fall on my back, but I never did it right." Al paused, straining to keep himself together and his emotions at bay. "I should have listened to her."

He wasn't thinking about the fall. He was reliving the moment he thought would bring him happiness and closure. But even though Mei was younger, she was much wiser than Al.

" _It'll be painful…that's not a happy ending."_

At the time, Al didn't care. He couldn't bear the thought of living without knowing what it was like to be with the person he loved. He convinced himself that he could love again, but now he couldn't fathom being close with another woman when it felt like Mei's kunai was permanently staked into his heart.

"I really love her, brother. For the longest time, I didn't realize it. But once I got my body back, I felt my heart race every time I saw her. I felt myself blush whenever she'd compliment me. And whenever she touched me, it was this crazy feeling- like my stomach was doing flips and electricity was running through me!" Al sat up, feeling a split second of excitement while explaining these new sensations to his brother. But this feeling was fleeting, and the stabbing feeling in his heart quickly brought him back to reality.

"The worst part is, she loved me too. And being with her was one of the happiest moments of my life. But it's over now. She's married. I can't feel this way about her anymore. I can't love her!" Al finished screaming as tears burned his eyes. He gave up trying to hold himself together and slumped forward, resting his forehead on his knees. "I can't love her anymore," he whispered as he looked down in defeat.

Ed knew he wasn't as eloquent as his brother, but he tried to formulate some words of comfort. "I'm sorry, Al." Ed sat next to his brother, as they gazed over the countryside of Resembool. "I'm not going to say that I understand, or that it gets better with time or that there's other fish in the sea, because that's a load of crap." Al chuckled at the crude words that only Ed could pull off as comforting.

Ed looked at his brother with sympathy. "I know you spent years in armor dreaming of the day you'd get to feel again. And I told myself I'd always protect you from the pain- after all the years you suffered, I only wanted you to feel the good of being human." Ed looked down with a sense of guilt.

"Brother, I –"

"Wait, I'm not done." Ed smiled as he continued. "I realized that by doing that, I would be robbing you of something that you'd been fighting for- a chance to grow. I know you were probably thinking about growing stronger and taller, but there's a lot more to human growth than that. Pain isn't something that's new to us, but we became better people from it. We fought hard to get our bodies back, something that a lot of people thought was impossible. And I know it feels impossible to overcome the pain of losing Mei, but you're the strongest person I know, Al. You existed as a suit of armor, but instead of being angry and throwing in the towel, you never felt sorry for yourself and you never gave up. And after finally getting your body back, you still had the battle of getting your health and strength back. But you pushed yourself to recover, making yourself walk a little further or do a little more each day. Now, you're strong enough to travel the world!" Ed said with excitement before taking on a quiet, more serious tone. "Al, you've overcome more than what most people see in a lifetime."

Al smiled at the kindness in his brother's voice. Ed gave his brother a look of optimism and determination. "I'm not saying it'll be quick or easy, and for some, it might be impossible to get over that pain. But Al, you can do anything. And I'll be right by your side."

Al wiped away the tears that streamed down his face from his brother's words of hope. The pain hadn't gone away, and he knew it wouldn't for a while. But he was happy that he had his brother at his side as he faced this battle.

"Thanks brother."

Ed grinned as he helped his brother stand up. "So I've been helping Winry at the shop lately- she has a lot of new clients since her reputation has grown. But I have to head to Central tomorrow for a meeting with Colonel Mustache or whatever his rank is now to go over my last trip to Creta. Would you mind helping her out while I'm gone?"

"Sure!" Al knew he was lucky to have a brother who fought so hard for him, a sister-in-law who cared deeply about him, and many friends who would do anything to help him. He was surrounded by love, and he hoped that someday it would fill the kunai-shaped hole in his heart. Deep inside he knew he could never love someone like he loved Mei, but being with the one he loved was no longer an option. Her wedding date had come and gone, so he should let her go. But as the feelings of all the other struggles he faced stirred inside him, he still didn't want to give up hope just yet.

* * *

Mei took her time returning to her village to compose herself. By the time she returned, the people were buzzing with excitement as they gathered at the center of the village. Mei overheard that the emperor was making an unexpected visit to their clan for an important announcement. "Why didn't Ling tell me he was coming today?" Mei wondered as cheers erupted in the crowd. The emperor's guards filled the streets as Ling's carriage came into sight. The carriage stopped at the make-shift stage the Chang clan constructed prior to his arrival.

Lan Fan opened the door as Ling emerged in his royal robes, a smile on his face. He took to the stage with Lan Fan quietly guarding him at his side.

"Hello lovely members of the Chang clan! I thank you for gathering on such short notice."

Mei stood at the back of the crowd, hoping no one noticed her arrival. As Ling scanned the crowd, he saw the confused princess and flashed her a quick grin.

"As you know, since I have ascended the throne, my goal has been to unite the people of Xing and end the civil war between clans. Since the ruler of Xing will no longer be a member of the dominant clan, we can move into a new era of peace in our nation." The Chang people were captivated by the emperor's words, knowing their clan has a chance for a brighter future.

"Though this creates equality between the clans, I also respect that each clan has its own unique strengths. I want to utilize these strengths in the new positions that I have created in my royal court." Excited whispers spread through the crowd as they realized the purpose of the emperor's visit. Mei stood frozen, still trying to piece together the emperor's plan.

"My decision to unite the clans was to ensure a better future for Xing. But in order to continue to solidify a strong tomorrow for the Xingese people, we must strengthen the relations outside of our country as well." Ling stared straight at Mei with a grin, giddy to watch her expression as his plan unfolded.

"The most imperative relationship is with the neighboring country of Amestris. My trip prior to ascending the throne allowed me to see the potential of working with the Amestrians to benefit the Xingese people. Therefore I consider the Ambassador to Amestris to be the highest position on my court, and I plan to bestow this honor to a member of this very clan." Cheers erupted yet again as Mei finally understood Ling's intentions.

"My time I spent in Amestris was not alone- I was joined by one of your own. So I am proud to announce that I have selected Princess Mei Chang to be the Ambassador to Amestris." Ling was beaming, and Mei swore she could see Lan Fan smiling under her mask. The crowd hushed as it parted in order for Mei to join him on stage.

This couldn't be real. It was an out of body experience for Mei, and each step felt as if she was floating towards the stage. Ling quickly contained his excitement and gave a stern look to the people. "Now this position will not be easy, as it involves many sacrifices. Princess Chang must be devoted to her position, as I will not accept a sub-par performance. Therefore, I must forbid her upcoming marriage."

Mei heard gasps and murmurs in the crowd, but she didn't care. Her heart was swelling with each passing second, knowing that Ling had spared her from her sacrifice. He turned to her and he could see tears at the corners of her eyes that would be unnoticeable to the crowd.

He returned to address the clan, who was still in shock. "Now, I am a benevolent emperor, so I will not finalize this decision until I speak with the Chang Council of Elders. But I must express that it is in the best interest of your clan to allow the princess to accept this position."

The crowd dissipated as the elders made their way to the Meeting Hall. As Ling began to walk towards the Hall, Mei grabbed him, causing his guards to surround the two in preparation for attack. "Please, you can't hurt the future member of my court!" Ling chided. The guards relaxed as Ling ordered them to secure the hall prior to his arrival, leaving Lan Fan to protect him.

Mei tried to form words but her mind was moving faster than her mouth. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she gave Ling an incredulous look.

"Mei, this morning, you left before I could explain myself. Though it was in the best interest of Xing, I had an ulterior motive when denouncing myself from my clan." Ling looked back at Lan Fan with a softened smile.

"As emperor, I would have to take a woman from each clan in order to bear a child that could ascend to the throne. Though this might seem like every man's dream, I couldn't do that knowing that the woman I truly loved was standing at my side."

Ling scanned the perimeter to ensure they were alone before grabbing Lan Fan's hand to pull her close. He removed her mask and wiped away her tears before embracing her in a kiss.

Mei stood in awe, speechless at the emperor's secret. He chuckled, but gave Mei a serious look. "Mei, I couldn't let you lose your love for the sake of your clan. You're an honorable and stubborn princess, so I knew that I couldn't talk you out of it. But I knew I had the power to stop it myself."

Mei jumped the emperor for the biggest hug as if she was twelve years old again. All she could muster was thanking him repeatedly. Ling smiled and abruptly pulled himself apart from his sister. "Now go! It's a long trek to Amestris, so you better leave soon."

"But the council…"

"I've got it covered. Consider this your first duty as ambassador!" And with that, Ling strode confidently to the Meeting Hall, his love trailing closely behind.

* * *

Winry was ecstatic to have Al's help and sent him to pick things up in town, hoping that seeing some of the townspeople would help cheer him up. Everyone was excited to see him, and he tried to suppress his feelings whenever they asked about his recent travels. He returned to the house and dove into organizing the supplies he purchased to occupy his mind. He was so focused on sorting all of the intricate mechanical parts that he didn't hear the first knock on the door.

He wasn't expecting anyone to visit today, but he certainly didn't expect what he saw before him.

A tired, out of breath Mei was on his doorstep. Al stood frozen in confusion and disbelief as his heart began beating out of his chest while his stomach dropped to the floor.

"Hi." It was all he could muster. He was trying to formulate his feelings and words to go along with them when she jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground as she embraced him in a kiss.

His mind shut off and he didn't care why she was here. He didn't care that he hit the ground on the bruise he received from Ed after not following her falling advice. He had a second chance to hold her, to kiss the lips he tried to desperately remember, feel the curves he never wanted to forget. He lost himself in the moment – that is, until Ed snapped him out of it.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here?!" Mei was shocked at the anger in Ed's voice, but was even more terrified by the look she received from Winry, her wrench within striking distance.

The pair quickly stood as Al blocked her from his protective sister-in-law. As tensions dissipated, they gathered at the table, Mei and Al sitting at opposite ends. Mei explained how she left Al that morning and went to Ling for help, and how Ling came to her village and forbid her marriage so that she could be the Ambassador to Amestris. She told them about Ling disowning his clan not only for Xing, but for Lan Fan. As she prepared to leave Xing, she received the news that the council of elders agreed to cancel the wedding, knowing that their future was solidified if a clan member was part of the royal court. Not only was she free from her marriage, but she was also free to come to Amestris on "diplomatic duty."

Ed chuckled. "Well I GUESS I'll consider this payment for the money Ling owes me."

Al was silent and stoic, refusing to make eye contact in order to keep his feelings reserved. "That is a good opportunity for your clan."

It dawned on Mei that Al might not reciprocate her feelings. After all, she broke his heart, and he may never forgive her. She could barely forgive herself. Mei sunk into the chair, her voice faltering on the brink of tears.

"I didn't do it for my clan."

Al held his breath as he found the courage to look at Mei. He saw the sincerity in her eyes as she said the words that broke his reserve.

"I did it for you."

A smile erupted across his face as he jumped out of the chair, knocking it to the ground. Before Mei could register what was happening, Al pulled her into his arms and kissed her with the passion that she felt that first night. When the kiss broke, she looked into those golden eyes, full of tears and happiness.

"I couldn't let our story end."

* * *

Women were bustling around Mei, shoving wires of beads and flowers into her hair, when the doors to the dressing room flew open.

"LADIES! I know you are busy getting the bride prepared, but as the emperor and the princess's- er, Ambassador's- FAVORITE brother, I require your assistance preparing my robes."

The ladies scurried out of the room as Mei rolled her eyes. Even on HER wedding day, Ling had to make it all about him. Though he had become more considerate since he announced his engagement to Lan Fan, some things never change.

Mei took this moment to herself to admire her appearance. Al was right, she DID look good in white. Her Qun Kwa was even more gorgeous in this color, and it was the perfect marriage of her clan's traditions with the Amestrian culture. The embroidered designs shone in the sunlight pouring through the open window, and each tassel sparkled as she moved.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Even more than last time."

She caught her breath when she saw him. While seeing Al always made her heart flutter, seeing him in his changshan, the traditional Xingese marriage robes, made her heart soar. But the overwhelming feeling of love was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE ME UNTIL THE CEREMONY!"

Al laughed, and he knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "I couldn't help myself, and Ling is always ready for a chance to cause trouble." Mei let out an exasperated sigh as she realized Ling was just an accomplice in Al's plan.

Al took his time admiring his soon-to-be wife. She was a vision of perfection, as the sunlight washed over her giving her an ethereal appearance. He lingered on the curves that his hands traced so many times that he could recreate them by memory. But it was those deep brown eyes that captivated him and rendered his brain a pile of mush.

"What do you think?" She gave Al a nervous look, worried that his feelings on white may have changed.

"You look perfect. Like a dream. Like you were dropped from the heavens." She giggled at his reference to her romance novels and spun around, smiling as she admired herself in the mirror. Al came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before nipping her neck where the mark wouldn't be seen, as he did during their first night of fateful passion.

He whispered in her ear, "but something's missing."

Mei, who was previously in a state of bliss in Al's arms, snapped back to reality with a sense of panic.

"Wait what's wrong?!" She stammered as she started examining the dress more carefully.

"Didn't you see that a tassel was missing?"

She closely inspected the row of tassels. All were accounted for.

Keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, Al opened one of his hands to reveal one golden tassel. The tassel he took from her dress all those years ago. The one that caused him to admit his feelings for her, and for her to stop denying the feelings she was trying to forget. The tassel that was supposed to end in one night of passion, but instead it gave her a chance to be with the man she loved since he was a seal on a suit of armor.

Al turned Mei around and his lips found hers, entering an embrace that still gave them butterflies in their stomachs. But this kiss felt different. Whenever they kissed or made love, they expressed the feelings they both suppressed for all those years, as if trying to erase the pain they once felt. Today, there was a feeling of ecstasy knowing that they belong to each other, and they could love each other without inhibition.

Al broke the kiss, and caressed her face as he looked deeply into Mei's eyes.

"Our story is far from over."

* * *

This was my first fanfic, so I hope you like it :) I want to thank paperskirts for being the inspiration to my story and allowing me to give Al and Mei a happy ending! Also thank you to my boyfriend and best friend for reading this more times than they probably liked- it wouldn't be as good without them!


End file.
